Space Ghost C to C: Therapy Blues
by Great Sato Beast
Summary: Dr. Ruth visits Space Ghost to counsel him about his fantasies of coworkers
1. Default Chapter

Space Ghost Coast to Coast Therepy Blues  
  
It was a normal day on the ghost planet when Dr. Ruth came in for an appointment with Space Ghost.  
Zorak opened the door.  
  
"Hello I am Dr. Ruth I am selling Herbal Essences"   
"We don't need any go away you freak!"  
  
And then Space Ghost hailed from the intercom  
  
"Moltar, has my shipment of herbal essences arrived yet?"  
"Uh, come on in." (Zorak)  
  
And so Dr. Ruth came in and headed towards Space Ghost's office. Zorak secretly bugged her blouse  
so he and Moltar could listen in. Once there she seated herself  
and took out a notepad.  
  
"Did the Herbal Essences fool them?"  
"No one suspects a thing Space Ghost, now tell me about your troubles."  
"Well it all started a month ago."  
"yes?"  
  
*flashback*  
  
Space Ghost sat at his desk reading national geographics and fantasizing about Zorak in a lacey  
red teddy sprawled on his desk. Suddenly in the fantasy Zorak unzipped himself in back and Brak's  
father walked out of his body. Then Moltar pushed the button to bring on the next guest startling  
Space Ghost as he dropped his national geographic and fell out of his chair.  
  
"Moltar, how many times have I told you not to do that when I'm reading?"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"I see, so do you fantasize about this giant mantis often?"  
"Oh yes, all the time, When i eat my morning toast and feed my pet shark."  
"And what kind of fantasies do you have about this Mantis?"  
"Well once I fantasized that we were smoking in bed and then he ate me."  
"Oh, do you mean in a sexual way?"  
"No, he just rolled over and starting eating me limb by limb."  
"I see and this occured after having Sex?"  
"Well yes, and he tore up my ass."  
"I see."  
  
Meanwhile back on the set...  
  
Birdman was trying to take over the show as Zorak and Moltar listened in with shock on Space  
Ghost.  
  
"Birdman!"  
"Shut up Birdman!" (Zorak)  
  
Elvira waltzed thoogh with Chad and Lokar started trying to do a documentary on it.  
  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be running the show today." (Birdman)  
"I said shut up Birdman."  
"But its my turn to be famous."  
"One Fruity super Hero is enough."  
  
And Zorak ate him.  
  
Back in the office...  
  
"And what did you say to Moltar in your dreams?"  
"I'm on fire for you baby."  
"So what happened after that?"  
"Well, he threw me on a bed of flamming coals."  
"I see."  
  
Thats when Jan, Jace, and their monkey opened the vent cover from the ceiling and fell down. Jace  
looked mightily upset.  
  
"I thought we were soul mates Space Ghost! How could you fantasize about Moltar and Zorak?!"  
"But Jace, you left me six months ago!"  
"You bastard, I see how it is, well I'm going for good now!"  
  
And Jace ran out of the room crying and flailing his arms like a girl.  
  
"How could you do that to my brother! He was your soul mate!"  
  
And Jan stormed out slamming the door. The monkey started getting freaky with Dr. Ruth's Leg.  
  
"Well that's all for today our time is up. That'll be $96."  
"But wait, you haven't even diagnosed me yet."  
"You'll need another session for that."  
  
On the set...  
  
"C'mon Moltar, lets blow this joint."  
"Yeah I can't deal with a gay boss I'm married"  
  
  
And they left to go far far away. Brak was called on to replace Zorak and RuPaul replaced Moltar.  
They did a dance number together. Space Ghost walked out to see them.  
  
"Didn't even diagnose the problem, I want my money back. Hello RuPaul, Hello Brak. Where are   
Zorak and Moltar?"  
"Uh, they just left to go get some walnut pizza in the wormhole land of Nod." (Brak)  
"Oh, okay, I wonder when they'll be back."  
  
Space Ghost sat down and picked up his National Geographic and started to think about Brak popping  
out of a cake singing "Happy Birthday Mr. talk show host" while wearing a blonde hair wig and a  
white dress.  
  
The End  



	2. Space Ghost C to C: Lokar Search

Space Ghost Coast to Coast: The Search for Lokar  
  
Space Ghost sat at his desk Lip singing to Opera as Zorak impaitently poked at him with a caddle prod.  
  
"Zorak, you're interupting my sing a long" (Space Ghost) "Its time to go on air stupid." (Zorak) "I can't do a show today, I'm in love!" (Space Ghost)  
  
Zorak blinked  
  
"Well its true, and I'm in love with Lokar. Oh Lokar the love of my life!" (Space Ghost)  
  
Zorak Blinks  
  
"I'm gonna go kill Brak now, Uwa ha ha ha ha." (Zorak) "Have fun." (Space Ghost)  
  
*flash back to yesterday*  
  
Zorak is looking out the window at the mailman dropping off the mail.  
  
"Well well the mails here." (Zorak)  
  
Zorak then walks out to retrieve the mail.  
  
"Hmmm... Space Ghost, Moltar, Moltar, Moltar, Tansut, Moltar, Metallus, ah Zorak from Secret admirer. Hope she's a hottie."  
  
Zorak begins to read it  
  
"Dear Zorak,  
  
I love you more than beans and franks. I want you to be my beet. I want to eat mashed potatoes with you.  
  
Sincerely Brak"  
  
Zorak blinked  
  
"I have to Kill you now."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"I must go find Lokar, Moltar, do you know where Lokar is?" (Space Ghost) "Nope." (Moltar) "When was the last time you saw him?" (Space Ghost) "Uh...Two weeks ago... Can you ask me latter, I'm kind of busy." (Moltar) "But Moltar I must find Lokar, the love of my life." (Space Ghost) "Moltar, what's destracting you oh lover of cataclysmic doom?" (Mr. Thunderclese) "Moltar? That didn't sound like Moltar. Moltar who's there with you?" (Space Ghost) "Its Mr. Thunderclese..." (Moltar) "Oh! Well carry on then. No wait, don't you have a wife Moltar?" (Space Ghost) "That's it Moltar, lover of cataclysmic doom, I'm leaving." (Mr. Thunderclese) "No! Wait baby come back!" (Moltar)  
  
A Door slamming can be heard.  
  
"Thanks a lot Space Ghost." (Moltar) "My Pleasure, glad to be of service." (Space Ghost)  
  
Two hours latter...  
  
Mr. Thunderclese rolled over and batted his eyes at Braks little brother whom couldn't stop farting.  
  
"I told you how your flatulence turns me on didn't I?" (Mr. Thunderclese)  
  
Back at the studio...  
  
"Oh Moltar, Zorak, where are you?" (Space Ghost)  
  
Dr. Ruth was counceling Chad in the back corner because Elvira dumped him for the Mummy. Space Ghost then made his way over to them to inquire of his co-hosts whereabouts.  
  
"I am terribly sorry Mr. Space Ghost, I haven't seen either of them in quite a while." (Dr. Ruth) "Oh, Well do you know where I might find Lokar?" (Space Ghost) "No can do Mr. Space Ghost, Lokar has been missing for a week." (Dr. Ruth) "Hmmm.... Where could that beautiful Lokar be?" (Space Ghost)  
  
Meanwhile at Brak's house...  
  
"Woman, I detest you, let me go this instant." (Lokar) "Oh, but Lokar, honey, my husband doesn't satisfy me in bed any more, he's gotten impotent. Won't you humor a lady?" (Braks Mother) "I will do no such thing, Its unheard of!" (Lokar) "I have all the great classics in my secret library." (Brak's mother)  
  
And once again back to the studio...  
  
Jan, Jace, and Birdman just suddenly appeared on set. Jace and Birdman were standing there elbow in elbow.  
  
"I've fallen in love with Birdman! Take that Space Ghost!" (Jace) "And all this time I sat crying for ... damn I don't even remember my ex wives name anymore." (Birdman) "Well thats nice, Have either of you three seen Lokar?" (Space Ghost) "What?! You're not even upset?!" (Jace) "I need to find Lokar, I wanna see my snooky wukums." (Space Ghost) "That's it! I'm moving to sealab 2021!! I can't take it anymore!" (Jan)  
  
Jan ran away crying.  
  
"C'mon Birdman, lets go back to our nest." (Jace)  
  
Jace and Birdman walked off. Then Lokar came running in and Space Ghost glomped him.  
  
"Lokar! Oh Lokar my love where have you been? I've been searching all over for you!" (Space Ghost) "Get off me this instant! I've already been molested by Brak's mother. This is improper, I want my lawyer!" (Lokar)  
  
And Lokar stomped off dragging Space Ghost with him since he wouldn't detach from his leg.  
  
"But Lokar, I'm in love with you!" (Space Ghost) "Go back to your show you Fruite, this is an outrage! I deserve more respect."  
  
Still walking just the same way the two exited.  
  
The End 


End file.
